1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic devices for controlling movement of human limbs, and more particularly to a hinge mechanism or mechanical joint for a knee brace which permits smooth articulation of the mechanical joint.
2. Description of Related Art
The human body seems prone to injury. Whether in use at work or at play, human joints, such as knee joints, elbow joints, and ankle joints, are particularly susceptible to impairment. Various devices and mechanisms have been developed to guard against injury and to assist in the healing process. The general aim of these devices is to replace some of the work performed by the human joint with work performed by the mechanical joint, thus assisting in the recuperative process.
Knee braces, in particular, are heavily used by professional and non-professional athletes to protect against knee injuries, to protect an injured knee, and to assist in the knee injury healing process. Several different kinds of braces are currently in use. Typically these devices employ hinge mechanisms which include ball bearings or pin and slot configurations. A common disadvantage to most earlier devices is that they have a tendency to lock up, stick, or catch during articulation of the joint. Another disadvantage is that earlier devices typically include multiple moving parts, thereby complicating the manufacturing and production process.
Applicants are aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,607, entitled MULTIAXIS CONTROLLED MOTION KNEE ORTHOSIS, which issued to Townsend on Jan. 2, 1990, and which relates generally to a knee brace.
Townsend relates to orthopedic devices for the stabilization and control of a human knee joint which has been injured. The Townsend device relates to a multiaxis controlled motion knee orthosis in the form of a knee brace appliance wherein a joint mechanism is provided that utilizes two camming slots and cam pin followers to attempt an arthrokinematic movement comprised of an anterior motion of a femoral link relative to a tibial link during an initial phase of flexion followed by a unicentric phase of movement.